1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device having a chassis base that may cost less to manufacture and is more reliable.
2. Discussion of the Background
Generally, a plasma display device displays images by discharging gas in a plasma display panel (PDP) to generate plasma.
The plasma display device typically includes the PDP, a chassis base for mounting the PDP, PDP circuit boards mounted on a circuit mounting surface of the chassis base, a front cabinet in front of the PDP, and a back cover behind and enclosing the chassis base.
With this structure, the chassis base may be made of aluminum, which has high thermal conductivity, to dissipate heat generated from the PDP to the outside of the display device.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 6 and FIG. 7, brackets 104 may be separately mounted on the chassis base 102 in order to reinforce the chassis base.
In FIG. 6, reference numeral 102′ denotes a circuit mounting surface of the chassis base 102. Additionally, in FIG. 7, reference numeral 106 denotes a joining point where the bracket 104 may be joined to the chassis base 102. In this case, generally, the brackets may be joined to the chassis base 102 by a sheet metal joining method, such as a TOX® method.
However, separately providing brackets to reinforce the chassis base may increase the number of manufacturing processes, thereby resulting in lower productivity and increased manufacturing costs. Further, the joining strength between the brackets and the chassis base may not be uniform, which may result in less reliable joining strength.